Retired GoD
by blakartZ
Summary: After nearly a million years, Naruto has finally retired from his life as a God of Destruction, but does that mean his adventures stop happening? Of course not, follow Naruto as he faces off against some of the strongest beings in the universes all while trying to taste some new ramen.
1. Chapter 1

The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Justice League or any related franchise. ****Contains OP Naruto. You have been warned.**

**~Unknown Region of Space~**

Traveling at warp speeds, two beings can be seen conversing within a mass of energy.

"Uggghhh, are we there yet?"

"No, just 10 more minutes."

"Where are we going again?"

"I've told you this. We are going to see what the disturbance on Earth is about."

"Earth? Don't they have those 'superheroes'? Why can't they deal with it?"

"Unfortunately, my lord, it has something to do with the Mother Boxes and that one god from New Genesis."

"How many times have I told you, you don't have to address me like that. We've known each other for like a million years. And the god your talking about is that Darkseid fellow, right?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Ah, this is such a drag. I'm not even a God of Destruction anymore, why am I doing this?"

"I thought it would be a good opportunity for you to stretch your legs. It isn't doing you well just sleeping and eating ramen all the time, besides I heard they have created a lot more types of ramen and added a lot more toppings since the last time we were there."

"Well, at least now I might get something out of this trip"

**~Earth~**

Currently the strongest heroes of the planet earth, also known as the Justice League, made up of Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Superman, Batman, Cyborg and Shazam, are facing off against the strongest being that they have ever fought. Darkseid, the so-called "God of Evil" and "Lord of Apokolips", whose sole objective was to obtain the Anti-Life Equation. In order to accomplish this, he devised the plan to probe the mind of every human to piece it together. With his army of parademons, he invaded planet earth to complete this objective.

"What the hell does it take to take this guy down!" Green Lantern shouted as he got from being punched away by Darkseid for the third time.

"I don't know you tell me" Shazam launches a bolt of lightning at Darkseid, only for Darkseid to tank it and shoot his own omega beams at Shazam, hitting shazam and sending him crashing into the concrete below.

"We need a plan" Cyborg blasts a wandering parademon with his arm cannon destroying it into pieces. "The parademons are easy enough to beat but with Darkseid here, its almost impossible to take them all down.

"It's kind of hard to make a plan against a guy whose been tanking everything we throw at him" Flash runs around Darkseid, unleashing a barrage of punches, while running around Darkseid in a tornado-like fashion.

"Indeed, your measly attacks won't even penetrate my skin" Darkseid grabs Flash mid-air and tosses him a few meters away into a wall cratering it in the shape of his body.

"How about we send him back to where he came from?" Cyborg continues blasting away at the surrounding parademons.

"And how exactly would we go about that?" Green Lantern says from behind Cyborg sending his own energy blasts made of his willpower converted energy.

"They came here through devices called Mother Boxes, which are creating portals or boom tubes. All we need to know is how to understand it" Cyborg replies.

"That went straight over my head!"

"Cyborg! You figure it out while we stay here and fight them!" Wonder Woman says annihilating two parademons with her blade.

"Alright! I'll go get some altitude and you cover. It shouldn't take long," Cyborg flies high into the sky taking out the Mother Box that he had gotten earlier. As he is holding it, the box sends out wires connecting to the mechanical body cyborg possess.

"Connection established." The box says in a robotic tone.

All around the heroes, boom tubes start reappearing, pulling the parademons that they were once fighting back to their home world of Apokolips.

"It's working!" Flash stands up and yells in hope and relief as he recovers from being thrown earlier.

Darkseid's omega symbol on his belt glows as a boom tube also appears behind him, slightly pulling him into it. However, Darkseid is not one to be defeated so easily and is able to resist the pull of the boom tube but is still somewhat struggling against its affects.

"Um, guys it's not working on him!" Flash was getting slightly worried. Their one idea to bring him down and beat him was not working.

"Don't worry I got it!" Shazam gets up from beneath the rubble that he had previously been stuck under and flies towards Darkseid and attacks with a surge of energy, slightly stunning Darkseid before he recovered, grabbed Shazam and pinned him to the ground, giving himself a foothold to withstand the effects of the boom tube. As he lifts a fist to potentially kill Shazam, Wonder Woman throws her Lasso of Truth and binds his hand pulling it away along with the Flash helping her.

"How dare you! I am Darkseid!" Darkseid menacingly yells out, before a red blur shoots out of the newly spawned boom tube resulting in a fist colliding with his body sending him flying away, revealing the Man of Steel himself.

"I. Don't. Care." The now free Superman rips off the control device that had been placed on him earlier, when he was captured, with an earlier fight against Darkseid and flies to him once more. Superman unleashes punch after punch, connecting with each one before Darkseid catches his fists. This however, only allowed Superman to force him onto the ground in a kneeling position before firing his heat vision into Darkseid's eyes to make sure he would be unable to access his omega beams.

Darkseid is then tossed again over Superman and the Justice League begins to join into the fray, with the Flash mowing into him with a speedy barrage of punches, Shazam blasting him with lightning and Green Lantern using the power of his ring to fire an energy beam. The combined force of their attacks pushes Darkseid closer and closer into the boom tube with Darkseid now hanging onto its edges with dear life. Superman and Wonder Woman join in with synchronized punches with force creating shockwaves with every blow.

"Now kid! Slam the door on his face!" Green Lantern commands Cyborg, who heeds the directions. Using his cyber connecting webs Cyborg tries to connect to the box to control it to close the poral but that only resulted in an error message causing the box to explode.

While this was happening, Darkseid had gotten his second wind and punches away Shazam, Superman, and Wonder Woman, who had been attacking him. Batman, who had also arrived from the boom tube at the same time as Superman, threw an explosive at Darkseid resulting in an explosion that veiled the second part his plan to use his belt's jetpack feature, attach it to Darkseid and push him into the boom tube, which worked, to an extent. The fuel ran out and Darkseid was able to escape the boom tube's pull and was able to block and counter the ensuing attacks of the heroes.

Cyborg, who was still tinkering with the Mother Box, finally had his stroke of luck being able to connect with the box only to get the message "INSUFFICIENT ENERGY".

"Shit! It's programmed but I don't have the juice to push it I need a huge blast of power" Cyborg resonated with the fighting leaguers.

"So, this was the source of the disturbance, eh. Huh, really doesn't seem like that much an issue" A deep, masculine voice said in a somewhat nonchalant matter of speaking.

"Huh, who the hell was that?" Green Lantern asked as the heroes mirrored the same line of thinking. The voice did not sound familiar and if it was here to cause trouble, they probably would not be able to handle it seeing as they had their hands full with Darkseid.

"No one in particular, but it seems to me that you are having a bit of trouble with this guy. I guess I can help you guys out" the voice says in a somewhat condescending manner.

"Hey buddy, I don't know who you are, but you should get out of here. This guy is no joke and if you don't want to get seriously harmed, you should leave this place immediately" Green Lantern did not want a presumed civilian getting hurt in this altercation. The rest of the League share with his sentiments giving bouts of agreements.

"Well it seems to me that-" Darkseid having had enough of the stalling yelled in frustration.

"Enough stalling, you heroes will die here by my hands!"

He once again attempted to start attacking the heroes running at them with thunderous footsteps. Key word being attempted as, not even a second later, an explosion and shockwave blowing back the League and everything around them enveloped the area, erecting a dust cloud in all directions. The heroes slowly recovered from the explosion coughing dust out of their lungs.

"What was that?" Shazam flew into the air to scout the area. Nearly a quarter of the city was now a desolate wasteland cratered in 50 meters.

"What the hell!" Green Lantern also looks at the destruction. The other heroes have an eerily similar line of thinking.

Within those couple of moments three figures suddenly made themselves known beside the now recovered heroes, giving them a first glimpse at the person who they presumed to be talking earlier.

One was the shockingly, extremely beaten up Darkseid, who was missing an arm and part of his torso, lying on the ground completely unconscious.

A female, who could only be described as an angel in her early 20's, who had silver white hair in a Hime-style, pupil-less lavender eyes, which gave the impression that she was blind but the League knew better. She possessed pale blue skin and held a pleasant smile which made the hearts of the males of the heroes skip a beat. She worse a lavender dress of sorts, reminiscent of princess attire, with an inflation at the shoulders. This along with an apron-like article of clothing that had a line at the top with a downward pointing orange triangle, two orange circles, and an upward pointing orange triangle, from top to bottom. A red waistband at the waste making her clothing stick to her body tightly showing a well-proportioned body that many women would kill for. She has a sky-blue ring floating around her neck and is holding a gold staff wrapped with orange in the middle and a floating black ball with another sky-blue ring around it.

The male wore a somewhat similar attire though it seemed more attuned to what a pharaoh would wear in ancient times. He looked about 20 and has a black headband with an etched in circle in the middle of the gold metal, holding back his short cut spiky blond hair which seemed to go on in every direction. He has sharp blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on each cheek and a gold earring on his right ear. He wore a gold-plated Usekh collar, covering both his chest and upper back, patterned with a black background and red stripes, separating what appeared to be red magatamas with a white diamond as the center shape. The rest of his upper body was bare save for the gold arm ring and gold vambrace that helped insinuate the rippling muscle and Adonis-like build he possessed. He wore a red sash holding up his baggy black martial arts Gi pants, which held an article of clothing colored black and gold, holding the same white and orange patterning that the woman had. The look was completed with brown shoes held with gold rings.

The league tensed up, seeing as their long-standing foe was now in critical condition and they were not confident they could take on a being that could defeat him that easily. This concern, however, was soon lost with the words that came out of his mouth.

"Yo! What's up?" The heroes were a bit shocked by the greeting, clearly not expecting the man to be so casual especially considering the overwhelming devastation around him. The Flash quickly got over it and responded.

"Nothing much man, we just got our asses handed to us by the big dude and now he's lying over there about to die. Speaking of which, shouldn't we do something about it? Not that I'm in favor of healing him or anything just that it feels kinda wrong to leave him like that."

"Yeah man sorry about butting into your fight, I was just a bit annoyed that he interrupted me and I don't like him. He's a jerk, doesn't even like ramen, but don't worry about him he won't die from something like this."

"That's a relief, I guess. So, pal, what's your name?"

"Naruto. Yours?"

"You can just call me 'The Flash'."

"'The Flash'? Are you some sort of streaker or something?"

"Nah dude, I'm just really quick and I can do things in a flash. So, they call me. The. Flash."

"Oh, I see, understandable."

"So, what's-"

"Ok, enough!" Batman rudely interrupts the conversation that the now named Naruto and The Flash were having. He puts his attention on Naruto and gives him his infamous bat stare "Who are you? And what is your purpose for coming here?"

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" Green Lantern chimes in.

"But I just told him, the names Na-"

"I mean, what are you?" Batman interrupts again.

"Man, you sure have a lot of questions."

"And you're not answering them. Now talk." Batman was getting a bit annoyed by the lax attitude the newcomer was displaying.

"Fine. Fine." Naruto says begrudgingly. "He's lucky I don't like destroying things or he wouldn't even exist right now..." Naruto says to himself while folding his arms behind his back. Though, those with acute hearing heard him.

"Now, now, listen well children," Naruto begins doing a traditional Japanese kabuki dance while kabuki music starts playing. A Japanese style sunset portrait suddenly appears behind him as Sakura petals fall out of the air. "I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East, and West. Not even in the heavens! I am one of the Hakaishins. The blonde-haired God of Destruction. Even a crying baby would stare in awe… The great Naruto! That is me!"

Silence permeates the air as anime style sweat drops appear on the side of the head of every hero present, while the still unnamed woman covers her face in shame. Naruto has a cloud of depression hanging over him.

"Is this some new ritual man has created?"

"I liked it. It had pizazz."

"Ok enough games. You got two options. Tell us what you are and what you are doing here and telling us what you are and what you are doing here." Batman was not one to let himself be run by emotions, but this guy was pushing his limits.

"Alright listen up bat boy-" Que tick mark from the caped crusader.

"it's batman"

"Same thing, anyway I don't know what stick you got up your ass but you gotta chill. Your life is too short to be getting so worked up" Naruto replied in a sage-like manner "Take a lesson from the streaker…" "It's the Flash" "…over there. He seems like a pretty chill dude."

"Yeah well that attitude doesn't give answers, which you haven't provided since I asked you. Now you got one more chance to answer my questions or things are gonna get ugly" Batman readies his hand at his belt.

"Are you threatening me? I'll have you know…"

The lady bops the whiskered man on the head with a light tap.

"Naruto-kun, don't get too worked up. It's unbecoming of your status" the angelic lady scolds.

"Buuuut Hinata, he's being meeaann" Naruto latches onto the now named Hinata almost like a child crying because he didn't get his way.

"Now you're being even more immature. Get a hold of yourself or no ramen for the next two centuries" She says as she tries to shake him off.

Almost immediately did Naruto get in upright position, arms folded behind his back.

"Ahem. Sorry about my immature behavior. I suppose I should answer you seriously now" Naruto says in an overly deep voice, trying to sound more mature than he is.

The Justice League just had deadpan faces watching the scenario unfold.

"So where should I start…"

* * *

**Author Note**

**So, this is the first chapter of the Retired GoD. Tell me if you like. Be on the look out for the next one and all feedback is appreciated. I'll try and upload it within the next week. Dunno with college and all.**

**~blakartZ**


	2. Chapter 2

New Earth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Justice League or any related franchise. ****Contains OP Naruto. You have been warned.**

**~Zeno's Palace: 700,000 years ago~**

"You're being dismissed of your duties."

"Huh, but why? Am I doing a bad job or something?" Currently Naruto and Hinata are standing before the Grand Priest who had just relayed some surprising news.

"Yes, I am also confused as to why Grand Priest-Sama," Hinata was as shocked as Naruto, seeing as their universe 45 had one of the best universes in terms of mortal level.

"No, no. It has nothing to do with your performance. It is just Zeno-Sama decided that 52 universes are quite annoying to deal with and he is going to be destroying universes 13 through 52. Naruto-San, seeing as you are highly favored by him, he has decided that you may live on and you will be spared from your universe's destruction," Grand Priest simply said. The tone of his voice was devoid of any real emotion as he said this, but his role was to deliver Zeno's word, nothing more.

"So, then what about Hinata? I won't have any duties so is she still gonna be with me?" Naruto asked the Grand Priest in a disheartened tone. They had known each other for kids and now she might be ripped away from him.

"She will be coming back with me for the time being. Maybe in the future Zeno-Sama will decide to bring back some universes and her teaching skills would be quite beneficial for training new GoD's."

Hinata, perked up a bit at that. While she understood that once she became an angel, her personal feelings had become inconsequential to her role, she had become an angel for one sole purpose.

"Grand Priest-Sama, if I may ask, I would like to be by Naruto-kun's side. I know that personal feelings are not supposed to be considered for my position but the only reason I became an angel was so I could stand by his side. I didn't want to be that weak and timid girl that I once was, and I chose to become an angel to fix that. So, if it isn't too much to ask, I would like to request to stick by his side, even if I lose my status as an angel, I don't want to be separated from him."

The sound of sniffling could be heard in the background as Hinata finished her heartfelt monologue. Both angels turned to see Naruto balling his eyes out, with a box of tissue paper that had somehow appeared out of thing air, wiping away the tears.

"That…" *sniffle* "was so…" *sniffle* "beautiful!" Naruto recomposes himself and gains a fire in his eye. "Don't worry Hinata, I will make sure you don't go anywhere! I'll just talk with Zeno-Sama and I'm sure he'll agree!"

Both the Grand Priest and Hinata watched as Naruto began to storm off to the throne area, that Zeno was most likely at, to sort this out before he was stopped.

"Naruto-San, you don't have to worry. I was hoping that you two would want to stay together seeing as we have no use of an angel at this time and I'm aware of your relationship. So, yes Hinata consider your request granted."

"Wait. So, this won't be some sad backstory of an angel who defied the rules and stuck to her god of destruction as they were on the run from the universe police and have to fight for their lives to try and maintain some semblance of peace?"

"No…" Even the Grand Priest, who in all his years of serving Zeno and seeing universes being destroyed in front of his eyes was not sure what to make of that.

"Phew, that's a relief. Well anyway, let's go Hinata, I know this one place that has this beach where you can see 40 different suns and gives some crazy views at sunset."

"Wait Naruto-San, before you go there are some limits to what you can do now since you no longer serving as a God of Destruction. Seeing as you will probably be going to another universe, destruction in other universes that cause a disruption to their mortal level is strictly forbidden. As always fighting Gods of Destruction seriously is also forbidden along with killing a universe's gods. Remember you are retired now, albeit forced. You will not be spared if you go out of line. Keep this in mind."

**~Present Day: Earth~**

On the roof of one of the buildings not destroyed by Naruto's annoyance, one can see the Justice League conversing with Naruto and Hinata, with Darkseid having been sent back to Apokolips. Naruto is eating some instant ramen that he had stored while answering their questions.

"So, you're a god? A god of destruction?"

"A retired one but yes"

"And you destroyed things for a living?"

"Yes, though it was kept to things that would have caused harm to my universe and it's mortal level but again yes."

"And now you were forced out of a job because your original universe was destroyed?"

"That's the gist of it."

"Now tell me why I shouldn't lock you up and toss the key,"

"Here comes big, bad and broody. How long are you gonna have that stick up your ass. If I wanted you gone, I would have done so already," Though that was technically a lie, but they didn't need to know that.

"Is that a threat?"

"Not unless you're making it one,"

"Alright, enough!" Superman interjected, these two were like oil and water. "Keep your arguments to a minimum, we still need to do something about the destroyed city and the human victims." While they may have beaten a world ending threat, there would always be those looking for something to cry about and the last thing they needed on their plate were complaints about destroyed homes and lost property.

"Don't worry Hinata has it covered. She's used to this, so just watch her do her magic. Hinata if you would," Naruto exaggeratedly bows as though she was about to give a performance.

"Naruto, you are too much sometimes, you know that…" Hinata sighed. While she loved the man to death, sometimes his antics were a bit excessive. Though this didn't stop her from lifting her staff and tapping it on the ground a few times. The area was silent for a few moments before right before their eyes, buildings, trees, roads, and everything needed to make a city, well a city, stitched back together as though time had flowed in reverse.

"Woah, now that's sick," Shazam letting his child slip as he watched the event unfold.

"That is indeed impressive. It is nice to see powerful women outside of Themyscira," Wonder Woman was impressed by the display of what she thought to be magic.

This whole time however, Green Lantern was having the greatest dilemma of his life.

"What the hell are beings of this caliber doing here? I can't get on their bad side or they'll destroy me before I can blink. I also gotta report this to Oa. Damn this is not a good day!" Green Lantern thought to himself, while he minutely walked in place. The whole reason for his plight was a simple conversation he had with Gantlet one day in the meeting hall.

**_~Flashback: Oa Meeting Hall~_**

_"So Ganthet, what did you want to talk to me about?" _

_"It's something that every experienced Lantern learns about with time. The existence of the Gods of Destruction."_

_"Gods of Destruction? Are these some evil beings that we should be wary about or something?"_

_"No, no, not evil. Their actions are permitted by the beings who govern the multiverse and reside outside of creation. They are within their full rights to use their powers."_

_"So, what exactly are these Gods of Destruction?"_

_"They are beings of immense power. Each one capable of destroying their universe should they get serious, though they are not allowed to but it still possible,"_

_"Alright got it, stay away from Gods of Destruction. Got it."_

_"Remember Hal, these beings are not ones you want to mess with. They are capable of erasing you from existence should you so much as annoy them. Proceed with caution my friend."_

**~End Flashback~**

"Shit, shit, shit. What do I do? Do I grovel on my knees or something? No. What if he finds that offensive? Shit, what to do, what to do?"

"Green Lantern!"

"Huh? What?" Green Lantern is interrupted from his thoughts.

"Finally, we've been calling you for 5 minutes now. Can you get the captured people with you ring? We are planning to use the Mother Boxes one last time to free them," Flash asked in slight annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, sure no problem. GL is on the job!" He swiftly walks forward in preparation to fly to the boom tubes but not without giving a quick side glance to Naruto and Hinata and flying off.

"What's his problem?" Naruto thought before he quickly got over it and continued thinking about when he was going to have a chance to eat some ramen. Hinata, however, understood the situation and gave a knowing smile before she went on to think about the nice dates she and Naruto could have.

Three boom tubes opened by Cyborg's command and Green Lantern using his rings powers created a green baseball glove catching the captured civilians and putting them to the ground.

"He's good for cleanup at least," Batman remarks cheekily before getting serious. "How do we keep Darkseid from returning?"

"The Mother Boxes are fried, so they won't be able to be activated again," Cyborg replies seeing as he is now part of that technology.

"Meaning they won't be able to get back anytime soon," Wonder Women affirms.

"This along with the fact that we will taking them and storing them in a secure location," Naruto speaks up. "They are way too dangerous to be trusted to be kept safe here."

"And what makes you think we will let you go with them. For all we know, you could be trying to get them for yourselves to launch another invasion on us," Batman argues. While it may seem like paranoia, it is quite the valid concern and even Naruto understood this but before Naruto could reply, Hinata spoke up.

"Perhaps I should answer. Batman, while your concern is valid, please believe us, if we ever wanted to launch an invasion on you, we wouldn't need to use these Mother Boxes to do it, not that we want to. That being said, our concern is in regard to the beings able to make these and those being the New Gods from New Genesis."

"New Gods? Are these similar to the Gods of Olympus?" Wonder Woman inquired.

"Not entirely but it is close enough. It's a race of beings that exist in another dimension. For example, Darkseid, the dude you just fought, is from there. Though keep in mind that the Darkseid you just fought is much weaker than his actual true form. Had he been in his true form, I wouldn't have been able to beat him so easily but in his dimension, he isn't even worth the challenge," Naruto commented, "And that's all you need to know about them. You guys probably aren't even on their radar, this is just a precaution. Anyway, let's get to the real business at hand."

"Real business?" All the heroes raised eyebrows, while Hinata slightly groaned from behind.

"Yeah, me getting Ramen of course," Naruto starts kneeling in a prayer-like fashion and a light emerges from above blinding the heroes, as a bowl of ramen is shown from the light. "I heard that this place had developed all sorts of new ramen, that I could try, and I have been waiting to get my hands on them since I came here. Oh, Ramen Gods, please bring forth your delicious goodness and bless my taste buds with your flavor." Naruto continues on with his prayer, as the heroes watch with the most "I'm so done with your shit" face they could possibly have.

**~1 Hour Later~**

After being faced with the praise of the civilians, who they thought were going to hate on them, they made their way to the nearest ramen shop, which happened to be Terakawa Ramen. The scene that transpired would haunt them for years to come and spawn forth the nickname "The Ramen Reaper." 400 bowls of ramen gone within the span of 10 minutes and the only reason that the number was 400 was because they ran out of ramen to serve by that point.

As the group of heroes and gods left the shop, a multitude of responses could be heard.

"He's a monster."

"Where the hell did it all go?"

"Look away Johnny, look away. That man is not normal."

"Only in Philly, do you see shit like that man."

Naruto in good spirits giving a 10,000-watt smile as he walked out of the store gave a thunderous burp carrying the stench of all 400 bowls of ramen.

"Never again, never again…" the Flash said as he used his super speed to fan the stench away from him.

"I see why mother was so cautious of me going to man's world. To think I would see something so terrifying," Wonder Woman said holding her nose and breath.

"That was so gross dude" Shazam flew up above to gain high ground against the smell.

As though they were experiencing their worst nightmare, the heroes paled at the next words that came out of Naruto's mouth.

"Alright! Now that the appetizer is out of the way, where to next?"

* * *

**Author Note**

**Hey guys, I really appreciate the feedback you guys gave. Really motivated me to put out this chapter. To a certain reviewer, I hope this chapter cleared up some of your confusions and questions. Please note this is an alternate reality where things may vary from their comic or manga counterpart. Please keep this in mind. I will also note that this won't be a harem. I am way too inexperienced in writing to write one relationship, let alone multiple. This will strictly be Naruto and Hinata, but it won't be the focus of the story. Other than that, look out for the next chapter. Adios!**

**~blakartZ**


End file.
